onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dania Ramirez
|firstappearance = Hyperion Heights |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke |gallery=yes}} Dania Ramirez is the Dominican-American actress who portrays Cinderella and Jacinda Vidrio on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Dania Ramírez was born on November 8, 1979 in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/dania-ramirez.html At an early age, she decided to become an actress. As a young child, she would reenact telenovelas for her family. She was discovered by a modeling scout while working in a Los Angeles convenience store at the age of 15, and was cast in a small part in a soda commercial. Later, she decided to pursue acting seriously and studied at the Actor's Workshop in New York City under Flo Greenberg. She graduated from Montclair State University in 1999, where her volleyball talents led her to be placed among the top five in career digs, digs/game, solo blocks and total blocks. She then moved to Los Angeles to pursue her acting career. Ramirez appeared as an extra in the HBO film Subway Stories (1997), where she met filmmaker Spike Lee, who later cast her in his film, She Hate Me (2004). She starred in the comic book film X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). Ramirez appeared as the minor character Caridad in the final episodes of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and as Blanca Selgado, a recurring role during the sixth season of The Sopranos. She was also a series regular on Heroes. Ramirez has appeared in several magazine spreads. She has also been listed in several of the world's top publications' "Sexiest Ladies of the Year" lists. She has recently been added to the roster of models for CoverGirl Cosmetics. In March 2010, Ramirez and Queen Latifah launched the company's "Clean Makeup for Clean Water Campaign". In early 2012, Ramirez was cast as one of the lead characters, Rosie Falta, on the comedy-drama television series, Devious Maids. She continued to hold this role until the untimely cancellation of the show in 2016. In June 2018, Ramirez joined the cast of CBS All Access' Tell Me a Story as Hannah. Her character is a modern retelling of Gretel from Hansel and Gretel. Ramirez dated ''Soul Plane director Jessy Terrero until 2008. She became engaged in September 2011 to director, John Beverly "Bev" Land. The couple married on the beach in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic on February 16, 2013. Land has a son, Kai (born 2001), with ex-wife Sharon Leal. On July 15, 2013, Ramirez announced that she was pregnant with twins. On December 17, she gave birth to fraternal twins, a son John and a daughter Gaia. Trivia *Has appeared on the television show Devious Maids, which stars Once Upon a Time co-star, Rebecca Wisocky. *After the announcement that Season Seven would be the final season of the series, she wrote the following on Instagram: ::''Thank you @adamhorowitzLA and Eddy Kitsis for their incredible talent and imagination. You have the ability to make nonbelievers believers by simply allowing us to enter your mind through your scripts. Thank you for allowing me to come play in your magical kingdom! I will never forget my time on @onceuponatime and I will forever be grateful to you both and @abcnetwork @abccasting for having such an open mind in your diverse casting choices and allowing me the opportunity to be your #latina #cinderella. It is such a joy to bring her to life and I am honored to be a part of such an amazing cast. To all the cast and crew members of season 7, I have loved every moment we have shared on screen and most importantly off. You are all one of the most talented group I have had the pleasure of working with and one of the most fun and genuine group I’ve spend time with. Finally to the fans, please know that we have the 2nd half of the season to share with you and we look forward to being back on your screens March 2nd! Thank you for your continued support and loyalty to a show that has been yours for 7 seasons. Many thanks to you all for sharing this time with me respectfully. I feel so blessed to have my children, family and friends live this life knowing as a latina woman I got to play a #badass #cinderella for @disney #womenrock @adamhorwitz and #EddyKitsis You have changed my life forever. #happyendingsarereal #theamericandream''https://www.instagram.com/p/Be3r-4MneZI/ Appearances External links * * * * References ---- ru:Дания Рамирез Category:Female Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Starring Cast